


This Is Love

by Notthedrones



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Deadlock Jesse McCree, Hate Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Power Play, Rough Sex, Unprotected Sex, Yakuza Hanzo Shimada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:27:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22590967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notthedrones/pseuds/Notthedrones
Summary: Hanzo Shimada doesn't know what he's getting into when he calls the head of the Deadlock gang in for a meeting.Inspired by the song This is Love by Air Traffic Controller.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Comments: 3
Kudos: 143





	This Is Love

**Author's Note:**

> There are some non-con elements but both characters are into it and confirm they're into it.

“You could kill me an’ you should,” McCree said, smirking around the cigarillo between his lips and making his smile lopsided and even more charming. The American cowboy pursed his mouth around the tip and gave it a long, slow, puff so that the smoke went down to his lungs before rolling out through his nostrils like a dragon.    
  
That metaphor would have been a better fit for the man sitting across from him if Hanzo Shimada hadn’t already stomped out his own cigarette underneath his Armani shoes.    
  


“Most men have to convince me to think otherwise.” 

Hanzo admired the way McCree laughed with his whole body. His broad chest shook and more smoke poured from his lips and his eyes crinkled beneath the wide brim hat he wore. 

Jesse McCree, one of the leaders of the largest American gang, Deadlock, was all danger and leather. 

When he first arrived Hanzo was insulted by his appearance. It was like deadlock was sending him a joke with the cowboy, dressed in chaps and a bolo tie as if it would make his appearance any more formal. Hanzo had demanded his head but he soon found out that McCree had a way with words that made Hanzo want to listen, like at this moment. 

  
“Oh, I don’t have to convince you ‘bout nothin’. You know who I am, hell I’m sure you got pictures of me takin’ a shit in that lil file you have over ‘ere.” 

  
Hanzo pushed the manila-envelop ha had to the side. There were a few photographs of the gang leader that were taken by satellite or his own men. 

  
“What I’m tryin’ to say is that you know my work, an’ my work ain’t clean.”

“Yes, I have noticed when you blew up an entire train that was transporting Shimada weapons.” Hanzo practically hissed his words. The reason this meeting had been called, was because Hanzo had tried to carve himself a piece of the wild west without Deadlocks’ permission. He lost a lot of men and even more product which meant that the clan lost money. 

  
“But it got my message across, didn’t it?” He grabbed his cigarillo and pointed it rudely in Hanzo’s direction. “I’m not for sale Shimada. You’re not gettin’ anythin’ outta Deadlock as long as I’m still alive.”   
  
That made Hanzo chuckle. What was this idiot thinking saying things like this? Did he want Hanzo to kill him because his own trigger finger was started to itch. It would be so pleasing to shoot that dumb hat right off his head. Then maybe he would take out a knee and make the American beg for a quick end but that wouldn’t work because Hanzo didn’t like to make things quick. 

“You do realize you are in my home? Not only do I own all of Hanamura but this room is locked and I men waiting on the other side of that door. I can kill you right now and take out the rest of your redneck gang.” His dangerous smile made Jesse’s own grow with anticipation for the yakuza’s next words.    
  
“Yeah, but you won’t. That’s why I was givin’ you the warnin’.”   
  
“Warning? You have only begged for death.” It was dangerous to let this conversation continue. The more McCree talked the more interested he was in the man. “I do not fear you or Deadlock. I will take what I want with or without your permission.”   
  
Jesse’s smile wavered as he dragged his bottom lip between his teeth. That slight action took all of Hanzo’s attention. He barely heard the words that came out of McCree’s mouth until he was laughing again.    
  
“Somethin catch your eye Mr.Shimada?” Jesse’s words rolled out with that sweet baritone voice.    
  
“As I was saying, I do not understand why it is you who is issuing this warning. You have done nothing to prove that you are a threat to me or my operations.”   
  
“Besides blowin’ up your train an’ makin’ my way into your presence.”    
  
“Excuse me?” His eyes narrowed on the smug cowboy. McCree looked like he was excited to say something. Like there was a secret that only he knew about.    
  
“You know, a private meetin’ with the head honcho of the badest Yakuza gang in the world. Hell, even Overwatch won’t touch you.” Hanzo recalled reading something about Overwatch in McCree’s file. They have been trying to shut down his operations for the past five years without much luck. They were only successful in keeping his spread from going into Canada and the NorthEast. 

“I mean, you’re the badest of the bitches. No one can get close to you, but I got myself a seat at your table.”   
  
“I see, you think you have impressed me.”   
  
“I know I did. You like my work an’ you want a piece of the action. But I don’t work that way. You can’t get any of my land, but I can tell you who’s you can take.”    
  
“You have my attention.” Hanzo watched as McCree placed his cigarillo into the ashtray between them. He was also becoming aware of the American leaned forward in his chair, trying to get closer to the Oyabun.    
  
“What I’m suggestin’ is a partnership. You don’t touch my things an’ I won’t touch yours. An Overwatch can keep its hands to itself.” Hanzo believed he saw McCree’s angle. While Hanzo had originally called the Deadlock boss to discuss retribution for his shipment and a cut of his territory but he made a point. Jesse McCree was a dangerous madman who probably had a plan backed up if this meeting didn’t go well.    
  
“But if I want to touch your things?” Hanzo made up his mind. If all deadlock needed was a competent leader to handle their northern relations then it was better than nothing.    
  
Jesse cocked an eyebrow at him like he didn’t expect that switch to flip. The truth was that he fully intended to flip that switch for him. Jesse knew how attractive Hanzo Shimada was. He met the man’s brother a few months ago at a club in California. The drunk kid was a riot and inspired Jesse to dig deeper into the crime lords of Japan.    
  
“You’d be makin’ a mistake by doin’ that.”   
  
“I also don’t appreciate being told what I can and can’t have,” Jesse lived for the demonic growl Hanzo’s voice took when he felt like he was being challenged. It was invigorating. Like he was playing with something dangerous, a firecracker in his hands that is about to go off and take half his fingers with it. 

* * *

On the wall, Hanzo had the cowboy pinned with one wrist in his grip above his head and the other groping the hard bulge in the front of his dark jeans. Jesse had one leg wrapped around his waist as he tried to grind them together in a hurried rut but Hanzo wasn’t having it. He wanted to take this slow and drag out his own pleasure.    
  
“Hold still.” Hanzo snapped and fisted Jesse’s hair in his free hand and slammed him back against the wall. “You do not get a say in what happens here. We may be business partners now but I still fully intend to make you pay for my train.” Jesse’s laughter was cut short this time as his knee was kicked out from under him and the hand in his hair forced him to the floor.    
  
With this new leverage against McCree, Hanzo reached for the buttons of his tailored slacks and pulled his heavy cock out of confining boxers. Jesse sneered back at him like the sight of the red cock inches from his face didn’t make him excited. Sometimes a cigar is just a cigar but not for Jesse McCree, but Hanzo didn’t need to know that. Jesse was going to make him work for his mouth.    
  
Jesse groaned as Hanzo grabbed the underside of his jaw and forced it open until he could see the silver crowns in the back of Jesse’s mouth. Hanzo scoffed, “What’s this? You could not at least get gold?” It was almost too easy for him to make Jesse submit. Despite the harsh glare he received in return, the man on his knees rolled his tongue out for him, Jesse was begging for that cock. 

Jesse soon got what he wanted when Hanzo decided he was done teasing and pushed his erection past those lips that distracted him earlier that evening. He then let go of his jaw to grab his brown locks in both fists. McCree was effectively trapped between the wall and Hanzo’s hips. His skull cracked against the hard surface behind him as the man above him took his pleasure from his throat.    
  
Jesse could feel the soreness creep along his jaw from having it pulled open but it was what he wanted. The man fucking his face right now was the right kind of dangerous that put Jesse on edge. He couldn’t trust the Shimada heir as far as he could throw him and he knew that well, which made this exchange even more exciting. They could turn on each other any second. Hanzo was right when he said he could kill Jesse right now without a problem, but Jesse wasn’t the one with his dick in someone’s mouth. To remind Hanzo of that little fact, Jesse closed his mouth slightly so he could graze his teeth along the thick shaft in his mouth.    
  
“Fuck you think you are doing?” Hanzo growled. He actually enjoyed the feeling of those canines threatening him but the Shimada wasn’t about to give McCree any satisfaction of knowing that. Instead, he pulled his cock away and backhanded his smug face and left a dark bruise high on that tan cheekbone.    
  
Jesse’s head snapped to the side from the impact that he wasn’t expecting. Along with the bruise, he could taste blood in his mouth from accidentally cutting his cheek against his teeth. When Hanzo pulled him back up onto his feet at the front of his shirt Jesse spat it out into the Oyabun’s face.    
  
Hanzo closed his eyes as the blood hit his cheek and nose. It was clear that the dirty gang leader wasn’t as submissive as he led Hanzo to believe but what surprised Hanzo most was how quickly the script was flipped on him.    
  
On the couch, Jesse had Hanzo bent over its back with his kees spread out on the cushions. Once Jesse got a good hold of him, Hanzo found himself being lifted in the air like he weighed nothing and strong arms held him down so that the American could remove his pants quickly. Hanzo’s anger grew when he realized what was happening. Jesse had him exactly where he wanted him and everything else was a ploy. Now he was spread out for the other man without any leverage to throw him off. 

Jesse surprised him again by running cold fingers over the tender skin. The cowboy gave an appreciating whistle as he ran his fingers across his tight hole before abandoning it to pinch and grope the Shimada’s round ass.    
  
“Jesus Christ, I knew ‘em slacks were hidin’ somethin’ good. I feel like one lucky man to get myself a handful of this treasure.” Jesse gave the cheek in his hand a good squeeze that made other man moan. “Oh an’ you know it, don’t you? High an’ mighty Hanzo Shimada has an ass that won’t quit an no one to share it with.”    
  
Hanzo hung his head and grit his teeth to keep another moan from spilling out. It wasn’t supposed to go this way. The meeting, the deal, inviting McCree into his room, Hanzo felt like he lost control of everything the moment he let the American step foot into Hanamura but there was a certain feeling a relief that came with that.    
  
“I should have killed you.” His voice broke into a sob as those cold fingers return to pull his hole apart and test the resistance. Jesse pushed his first finger in right down to the knuckle.    
  
“Didn’t I say that already?” The cowboy laughed as he pushed in a second finger and started really stretching Hanzo out. “But don’t deny that you’re lovin’ it. I’ve seen what you can do to men like me. The power you got is unmatched to anythin’ else in the world.” Hanzo’s heart hammered in his chest as he wondered if McCree had somehow learned about the dragons. It was his clan’s greatest secret and no outsider knew about the power Hanzo or Genji constantly had on hand. “Yeah, you like bein’ pushed around an’ lucky for you, I like pushin’ men like you around.” 

Hanzo felt Jesse remove his fingers and thought he was safe for the moment before hearing the familiar sound of a zipper being dragged down and Jesse spitting into his hand. The worst of this was the fact that he could not see the man behind him. He could only see his trembling hands gripping the edge of the couch and feel the slick, spongey, head of his cock slide along his perineum. Jesse was teasing him with anticipation, letting his cock leak pre against him like a dirty whore and just barely catching on his rim like he was about to fuck the Shimada but didn’t follow through.    
  
“Just do it already!” Hanzo howled. It was the worst waiting for it to happen when his body was reacting so violently to his touch. He pushed back against Jesse’s cock before rutting his own against the couch for some relief.    
  
“I knew it.” That deep southern accent purred against Hanzo’s ear as the American finally pushed his cock past the tight ring of muscle. 

It burned at first but it was nothing Hanzo had never felt before. He had experienced worse pain getting shot or even having his tattoo done so his cock never faltered. Actually, Hanzo had to admit to himself that this was the hardest he had ever been. Every partner the Shimada took was either too weak or submissive. Even the men he had hired to fuck him did so like he was some delicate flower. But Jesse was ruthless. He did not wait for him to be ready before slamming his hips home until Hanzo had taken his entire cock. 

“Fuck-” Jesse groaned as he was consumed by Hanzo’s heat. He pulled himself out a little to feel Hanzo try to suck him back in. His ass was so tight and soft Jesse wouldn’t be surprised if he went crosseyed fucking him. His mind blanked out as he started fucking him harder. The couch creaked beneath their combined weight and movements as Jesse took his fast and hard. 

“Shut up!” Hanzo snapped when Jesse started mumbling filthy praises against his back where he was curled over the man beneath him but his orders were not heard. Jesse was in his own world chasing his own pleasure. Hanzo’s humiliation and aching cock were no concerns for the Deadlock leader.    


“If you don’t like it do somethin’ bout it.” Jesse challenged but he knew Hanzo wouldn’t do anything, “That’s right you won’t. You like this too much to really make me stop. It’s cause no one was ever brave enough to call you what you are. A slut.”    
  
Hanzo whined at the words. He was weak against McCree right now, turned into a shaking mess as he accepted all that was given to him. Jesse grabbed a fistful of Hanzo’s top knot and yanked it back so that his spine bowed and he had better leverage to fuck into the pliant body. 

“Big man ‘ere thought he could scare me. Thought you could take my land, my deals, my gang. Well, you’re mine now Shimada.” Hanzo shook from the words and the stress the awkward position put on his body, “You think we are partners, but that’s not what this is. You’re my bitch.” 

Hanzo gasped as his orgasm rushed him. He didn’t even notice the pleasure in him building up because he was so focused on Jesse’s words. His cock twitched against the back of the couch where he was still pinned to and painted it with his come. 

“Fuck, you liked it that much?” Jesse’s voice came out with a raspy groan. His already deep voice came out with a low grumble like there was a storm behind it all. Hanzo vaguely wondered if the man on his back was a dragon himself. He could definitely pass as one like this. 

After a few more thrusts into Hanzo’s raw and sensitive hole, Jesse finally gave his own release. His hot cock pumped Hanzo full with his come. Without any condom to catch it, he coated his partner’s insides and fucked him until it dripped down the inside of his thighs. 

“Now that’s what I call good negotiations.” Jesse pulled out and let go of Hanzo so he could slump down into the couch next to him. 

High on the feeling of just coming, he pawed through his shirt until he found the box of cigarillos he carried and the lighter he had. Jesse was just about to put the cigar into his mouth when it was suddenly plucked from his hand. 

Hanzo gave him a smug look as he drew it to his lips and sucked on the tip till the end burned bright without the use of any matches or lighter. 

“I’d be damned, you’re somethin’ else, Mr. Shimada.” The man sitting next to him was dangerous but the sleepy and satisfied look in his eyes made Jesse feel comfortable enough to ignore that. Ashe had warned Jesse about the risk he was taking going to Japan. Overwatch, Blackwatch, the UN, no one made the Deadlock leader worry about his well being as much as the man he just fucked silly. They could kill each other and they probably will. Jesse would be a fool to ask if he could spend the night here after the stunt he pulled but he already made up his mind. “I’m startin to think this is love.” 


End file.
